Is this right?
by Poliwagz
Summary: H-How am I supposed to fell right now? Is this right! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Super Smash Bros. Brawl, I really wish that but you know, the entire plot in the game would be "weird"? Anyway, this is my first yaoi Fan Fiction of this series, hope you enjoy. Oh, one more thing, this is going to be K-T, so you are warned! BoyXBoy, I ****seriously**** love this shipping, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 "This is new for me"  
*Lucas POV***

"Come on Luke! Or Master Hand will get mad at us again!" A raven haired boy with some beautiful dark and violet eyes yelled at me with a jolly tone, his name was Ness, he is my best friend here in the mansion, you know why?, well, we are from the same game style you know, the same creator, same sprites and other similar things, but…at least he have a happy ending, well kind of like that. Anyway, I knew that we were late, but something inside me tells me that I am doing the right thing staying closer at him, playing together and even sleeping while cuddling in a very cute pose, wait, what the hell I'm I thinking! That's not normal! Two boys sleeping together in the same bed is not fine! Or, maybe it could be, "AGH! This is so hard to me!" I said in a very loud tone, maybe my thoughts left from my mind and ended in my mouth. "W-wow Luke, calm down, I can think in something" he said scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile on his cute face... Again with this tought!? A blush appeared in my face, I wasn't even paying attention at him, I think that the same routine will start like every single day, again and again.

We reached to our destination, the "Smash Mansion", we had the luck that we didn't got in there that late, and if we did, Master Hand would punish us, I really don't want to talk about what happened the last day we got late, I guess I need to get a doctor to get my innocence back. I felt very cold in my back while only thinking in that _"What a dark and strange talk,Bleh"_.  
"You to there!" we heard from the other side of the entrance, it was Toon Link! The cheerful Human? Elf?, Ugh, whatever, at least he is my friend and I really like to spend time with him and Ness. "You really got luck hahaha! I thought that you wouldn't make it!" He said grabbing both of our shoulders, "C'mon! Popo and Nana are waiting for us" Toon Link said stretching his arms in the air, "You mean your Boyfriend and Nana right? Ness said hitting me playfully with his elbow and winking at me. "H-he is not! Because I spend a lot of time with him doesn't mean that we have something!" The blonde warrior said trying to hide his blush turning his head to the left, but I noticed that, I giggled a little at him.  
I went now to my mind, I closed my eyes and I started to think about the last 10 minutes, when I didn't ever bother to be that late, I was just in my imagination, trying to stay with Ness a little more time, because in the next 2 days a new tournament will start and I have the feel that I will lose at the first very round, I know that my PSI is powerful but, they are kind of…slow…But the good thing, is that every time I see Ness fighting with the others, I can see the smile on his face, that smile that says _I can do it__._ "Are you okay with that Luke? Huh? Luke, you there?" Ness was snapping his fingers in front of my eyes, I think they were planning something with while I was thinking, "Huh? S-sure, why not" I said with a nervous smile on my face, Ness giggled at me "I guess you don't know what's going on right? He said crossing his arms playfully while Toon Link had a smile.  
"I'll explain you later, let's go, Nana and Toon Link BF are waiting for us" Ness winked at me "Oh my god! Seriously!?" Toon Link yelled at Ness having a pink blush on his cheeks. "Te-hee" I chuckle, It was funny, because those two really make a cute couple, POPO AND TOON LINK! OK?! N-Ness doesn't make a great couple with Toon Link, _sigh. "_Hahaha just kidding dude! At least you are not going to die virgin I guess" Ness couldn't contain anymore and he got in a very loud laugh, he was grabbing his belly and tears came out form his eyes. I just watched the scene with a smile on my face, I giggled at the comment of Ness at the same time while Toon Like was grabbing Ness T-Shirt ready to punch him, but I knew that the blonde boy couldn't do that, he was a pure heart. "I guess you two would not change" I said crossing my arms with a playful look, "You are right Luke, I would never change" Ness winked at me, and the he said a low tone and smiling at the same time _"I would never change…",_ It sounded more like a whisper for me, but I didn't wanted to bother him, so yeah, at least we got time to be with the twins.

**o.o.o.o**

"_W-why is this place all dark? I don't see anybody, maybe I just could find the exit" I was ready to turn, but I felt like if someone were with me, right now I was afraid, maybe I could die if a turn again! O-or maybe the Masked Man will appear gain. I felt like if I was going to cry, but then, I heard that voice. "Lucas…"I turned to see who was, and actually, it was the person that I was thinking, and then, he said my name again, "Lucas…" Ness said in a serious tone staring into my eyes, those violet eyes were like knives in my chest, they were really stuck on me, I can't move, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! "Lucas…Come here please.." He said still staring at me, I felt like how a blush appeared on me, It just that, I can't apart my view from his eyes, I was feeling weird, my legs were moving, I was getting closer at him. "Te-hee, good boy" He said with a smirk. And finally I was facing him, I was like 4 inches apart from his face, I felt a strong blush on me, I was feeling sick, but, it was feeling 'good'? I don't know what the hell is going on!  
He grabbed with both of his hands my face, he was smiling, "You are so soft Luke..", I was going to say something, but he cut me putting his finger inside of my mouth, "Lick it for me" I couldn't help it, but I did it, I wasn't even forced to do it.  
My tongue started to lick Ness finger, my eyes were half close, even my clothes felt painful in me. He took his finger back, while some amount of saliva was on it. "N-Ness, I-I.." I was cut in that moment, Ness surprised me putting his lips on mine, he was trying to stuck his tongue inside of my mouth, and I let him do it, we were having a passionate fight right now, he took off his blue shorts with his left hand, he took off mine too. He broke up the kiss, we were panting a lot, I needed a brake right now. Ness pushed me down, he was now on top of me, he put his left hand on my crotch, I moan at that "Ghn… N-Ness!" It was a loud one, I can't believe that, I-is normal to do that? "Shh, calm down, I won't hurt you..right now…" He said with a grin on his face…._

"GOOD MORNING LUKE!" Said the raven-haired boy with a smile on his face, "Ready for today training?" He said with a bright on his Violet eyes and doing a weird, but funny pose with his bat (("_What a lucky bat..")), _"Y-yeah" I gave a nervous laugh, "When are we going to start" I said, "Well, we were supposed to start 20 minutes ago, so, that's obvious" Said Ness crossing his arms, but he wasn't mad, he chuckled at his own comment, "Oh dear god! I-I'll be there! Give me 7 minutes please!" I yelled , standing up from my bed and running towards to the shower.

The water started to run into my body, it was warm, just like the Hot Springs in Tazmily Village. _Sigh "((I was just a dream…How is that supposed to feel good if is bad…How?..))"_ I'm confused right now, was normal date a boy? Or hum, make out with one? "I need to talk with Lady Peach about this" Princess Peach was like our mother, she is always kind and cooks very delicious, I love her a lot, but not that much as Ness, N-no! I-I mean as a F-friend! I love his as a f-f-friend! _Blush._

I got downstairs brushing my blonde hair like always and there he was, "You are late, you were supposed to be here in 7 minutes, it got you 13 minutes Luke, you liar! Haha" Ness knew that I wasn't a liar, he is just messing with me as always "Sorry Ness, I got distracted, that's all" I said with a smile, standing in front of me staying like 3 inches apart of me "Let me guess, you have a secret crush on Nana right? Oh I know! Maybe Lady Peach" He said with a big grin on his face, I blushed hard "W-WHAT!? N-no!, i-is not like that!" My heart started to pump very hard, I thought that I was going to die in that moment, why he was so calm!? Geeze.. "Haha I am just playing dude, you don't even like Nana or even Lady Peach, calm down" he said scratching the back of his head having a nervous smile on it. "You better be" I said giving a playful angry tone. "So Luke, wanna train now? Haha what am I thinking?! Let's get our butts outta here!" He grabbed my hand in that moment and we left the mansion running towards the big backyard.

Ness was swinging at the air with his bat, I can even hear **SMAAAASH!** When he hit the trees or even a big boulder, but me, I just have a stick, it doesn't do that much, at least my PK Fire and PK Freeze can beat that, the only thing is that..I don't want to hurt him.  
"PK FIRE!" Ness yelled and a wave of fire hit me and I got collapsed on the ground, that hurt a lot, but I was trying not to cry in front of him, I don't want to look weak against him "PK FREEZE!" I yelled, and a big cold PSI ball went to him, he got inside an ice, I knew that this was my chance to prove that I was strong, "Here comes the stick power!" I was ready to swing, but my body froze, It just that..that..I CAN'T! I can't hurt him!, the ice broke and Ness jump into de air "PK LOVE" and it was the end for me, the green-mint colored ball hit me and I flew into the sky.  
***Note* When the text said "flew into the sky" means like how do you lose a stock in the game, they can't die, so, they were just training, nothing bad can happen okay? :)**

I went down form the platform that always brings us when we lose or something like that, "Lucas, what happened? You were supposed to hit me, not to stay there and do nothing" I played with my hands, you know, I was nervous "I-I'm sorry" Ness blinked surprised "I-I don't want to hurt you" A tear fell from my blue eye and passed all the way down on my cheek, "But you don't stop when you are brawling with the others, so, why do you stop with me?, I didn't even saw him, my face was looking into the ground, and then, another tear fell, "N-Ness.. I-I.." I said trying to face him "What is it Lucas?" He said grabbing my face, tearing apart my tears, but I couldn't resist, I hugged him, he didn't move at least 10 second, but then, he hugged me back.  
I was going to start to cry again, but I resisted, I went to his ear, and I licked it and then whisper "I..I..I like you Ness.." I gave him a short kiss on the lips, and then I let him free, I don't know what I did! I fucked up this! So, I ran towards the door and I enter the mansion.

I don't want to lose Ness…..

…**To be continue…  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Help me!**

**Okay, here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy. By the way, I don't want to make this Fic to much pervy, only some words and stuff like that, but if you want to see "Smut" just PM me or just put that on the reviews. I saw that you REALLY want to know how does Ness feels about, so, you are going to see what's going on now, maybe….maybe (Pss, some Toon X Popo ahead; I love this couple x'D). BTW, Sorry for the sloooow upload, ya' know, school, homework, etc… :'I  
PoliwagZ out~**

**Lucas POV**

_((I like you…I like you...I like you))_ I felt the tears running down my cheek, I think that I did something wrong, but, actually feels right, I'm so confused right now. What if Ness doesn't likes me back?! What if he doesn't want to talk with me anymore!? What if...He doesn't wants to be my best friend?... Why I'm not a girl?... that could make everything easy, and maybe, just maybe, the kiss that I gave to him could be "normal…"

I wasn't sure anymore, I was running towards Lady Peach now, she could understand how am I feeling now. I could feel glances from other brawlers, even some whispers. "_Pfft, pathetic" "Hahaha pussy!"_ I really didn't care about those comments, If a cry every day is for one reason, my feelings are strong against me, my mother used to tell that a man that have those, is because IS a real man. But only one, just one stupid phrase took me away, I mean, I didn't die, but I felt my heart break into little pieces, and tears started to fall harder on me, _"Maybe we were right after all, he is a girl, GET A BOYFRIEND HOMO!" _Everyone got into laughs, well, only the ones that were there, Snake, Wario, Ganon, Sonic, Bowser, Ike, Link, Wolf and Falco. I stopped and I looked at them, they had smirks on their faces and they were making weird noises using my name.

"W-why me?, S-Stop it already! Don't you see that this hurts a lot?!" I said covering my eyes, trying to sweep the tears from my face.  
"THAT'S WHAT HE...Oh I mean SHE SAID! OOOOHHH!" Snake yelled at me, humping his hand, and again, everyone laughed at me.

A hand took part of my shirt, it was Toon Link! And the twins too! "Hey! There's nothing bad about being a homo! Oh, and by the way, Lucas is not one!" The blonde warrior said putting his fist on air, I felt more comfortable hearing that, but everyone weren't paying attention to him.  
"Well, well, We have another 3 girls here, how nice" Said the blue hedgehog. "Huh!?" Toon Link exclaim "You reterded piece of trash, I'm going to slash my sword up to your a.." Toon Link couldn't finish up the phrase, Popo grabbed the arm of the Warrior, and he gave a smile to him "Stop it Toon, they just not understand, that's all" Popo said, and then, he let go the arm. The warrior sigh at the comment, but one thing was correct, no one could ever make fun of his friends "Let's go, there's to many dumb people in here" Nana said, giving a death glare to the other brawlers. The four kids were ready to leave, when suddenly;  
"HEY TOON LINK!" Sonic yelled at him, the blonde kid turned his head to hear more carefully, "THAT WAS SOOOO GAAAAAAAY"  
"Gah! Screw you!" Toon Link said, leaving the room with me and the twins. 

_((I hate this place…Why me?)). _"I'm not strong enough…" I said giving a small smile, letting the tears to fall on my cheeks. "Huh?" Toon Link gave me a weird look. "What are you talking about Luke!?" He grabbed me from my shoulders. "You are one of the most powerful fighters in here! Well.." He coughed a little. "I'm stronger than you" I saw Popo getting closer to Toon Link. "OUCH!" Toon Link yelled rubbing his head. "Why was that?!" He said blushing looking at him now. "We were supposed to make Lucas feel better, but because of you, you are making things worst" Popo said in a serious tone, I couldn't see an expression on his face. "U-uh.." Toon Link was sacred?! Something bad is going to happen. Nana was even confused watching her brother like that, "Nah, just kidding" Popo laughed, "I'm just teasing you, I could not believe that you actually got scared" I could not hold it, some giggles escaped from my mouth, I was feeling much better now. I guess they are right, I'm strong at fighting, but expressing myself? I suck at that.  
Toon Link was now blushing pulling Popo's jacket, I think he was mad, oh, what am I thinking? Of course he is!.  
"G-guys" They turned their faces to me "Thank you for being there, I need to see Lady Peach now, bye!" I said running toward Lady Peach room, I saw on their faces smiles. Good thing I have friends.  
"He is a nice boy, I just don't know why they are always teasing him" Nana said with a smile. "Yeah..." Popo and Toon Link sighed. "What now?" Toon Link said. "Today at night, I'm going to kiss you in the neck, all the way down, hearing how you say my name to please you more, after that, my hand is going to assault your crotch, like every day". Popo said to Toon Link with the same serious tone. "W-what?! E-very day?!" Nana said covering her nosebleed and blushing at the same time. "PERVERT!" Toon Link slapped Popo's head. "Idiot! We never do that that kind of things!". Popo started to laugh again, "Making you blush is funny!, oh, and by the way sis, you should get some tissues and go to the ladies restroom and think about what I said about me and Toony~" He sang smirking at her. "Hey! who are you calling To-!" Popo cut Toon Link with a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, I think I have to stop the bleeding", Nana said rubbing her nose. "I wasn't meaning the bleeding, I was… Oh, never mind" Popo said taking Toon Link hand. "Huh?" Nana got confused. "He meant about mastu-" Popo cut Toon Link again covering Toon Link mouth. "Little sis, please, go on and make sure to stop the bleeding, I don't want to take you with Dr. Mario". Nana wave at them, then, she left the room and made her way to the restroom.  
"Bleh!" Toon Link took Popo's hand of his mouth. "Why were you thinking about that gay stuff?! It's embarrassing you know?!" The young warrior said crossing his arms blushing at the comment. "Huh? Oh~" He sang. "About that, I wasn't joking~ Be ready Toony~" Popo said winking at him. "Hard into the wall!~" Popo yelled humping the air. "YOU PERVERT!..." The warrior said staring at the floor, "If you get closer to me at night, I will punch you in the veggies." He said with a whisper. Popo smirked "Just be ready tonight".

***Flash back* **  
When I first enter to the 'Brawl Tournament', I was really shy (And still…) and I was alone watching everyone getting into each other, I mean, not like in a love-relationship, they were being friends to fast, and me? Well, I was just standing there.  
I saw a kid with blonde hair like mine, he had cat eyes and he looked like and elf to me. He was just standing there watching all the place with a confused expression. Suddenly, a kid that looked like some 'Ice Climber' for me, hugged him from the back, he was blushing hard and even he yelled at him, he was saying like "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU", but the climber was just hugging him, he didn't even bother to say 'hi'. The last thing I heard from the brown-haired kid was "You look kind of cute, I like you". And I just don't know how now at days they are best friends. Well, that escalated quickly.  
I was happy for him, now; I was the only one left. I heard some giggles behind me, I turned my head and I saw three beautiful women. They were smiling at me. "Well, hello there sweetie" Said a blonde lady with a pink dress, she was wearing a crown; she looked like a fairy tale princess. "H-Hi" I said, feeling shy at the moment. "I'm princess Peach" She told me messing with my hair, but not too rough, and actually I was right! She is really a princess! "Oh my god!~ You are so cute!" suddenly I was hugged from the brown-haired lady, I guess she is a Princess to; I guess the three of them are princesses! I'm done, so done.  
"Zelda! You are going to kill him" Said another blonde Princess; she was wearing a blue suit and a pony tail. The one who was hugging me cleared her throat, then, she stopped hugging me, "Please, excuse, my name is Princess Zelda from Hyrule. Sorry, for the surprise hug" She said patting my head.  
"Master Hand told us that Smash Mansion would get another PSI user, just like Ness" (("Ness? He knows about PSI? Cool... I guess…")) Princess Peach said. "Oh~ And by the way, what's your name sweetie~? She said poking at my cheeks.  
"M-my name is Lucas.." I said blushing.  
Suddenly, a soldier looking guy pushed me "Get out the way wuss". "Hey!" Samus yelled and he turned his head; "What's your fucking problem!?", "My problem? I don't have a girly problem, he is the one who has it."  
"Lucas?.." Peach said looking at me with a worry face. "That kiddo you got there, is a little wuss, because he can't handle living without his mommy~" He said, living now the room.  
I was ready to leave to, but Peach got on her knees and she gave me a hug; "Don listen to him…" Zelda grabbed my hand "We will protect you, you don't have to worry anymore" I didn't say a word, I just nodded feeling a tear on my right eye.  
"Can you tell us…? We can help you." Samus said patting my shoulder. "S-sure.." Those were my final words in that room.

**End of Flash Back  
**_Now at days, the Princesses are always taking care of me, that's why I love them and I can ALWAYS count on them, even with my friends…and Ness…_

I went through the princesses room, because I wasn't sure anymore, I need someone to _help me_.

"L-Lady Peach?" I knocked the door, waiting for a response, luckily, Lady Peach opened, I was glad. I think the luck is getting in my side.  
"Oh, hello there Lucas. Do you need something from me?" She said to me with a soft smile. "I-I hum, I-I h-have to talk about something b-bad that I did today…" I wasn't surprised, she made a shock face and she giggled a little. "Sorry sweetie, could you said that again?" She told me patting my shoulder. "C-could you just let me inside please?" I said rubbing my eyes. "O-of course sweetie!" She hugged me.  
"Peach, who is with you?" It was Princess Samus voice. "It's just Lucas" She giggled. "Lucas? I though he were going to train with Ness". Princess Zelda voice?  
My eyes wide open and I blushed at the comment. "Lucas is here for a talk, don't make him feel uncomfortable, okay girls?" Peach said in a loud tone, but it didn't sound like a mad one. "Okay" Was the final word of the Princesses.

I was sitting in a large blue sofa, it was really comfortable. "So" Said Lady Peach putting both of her hands together in a clap. "What is the talk about sweet heart~?" She said with a cute smile, I could even see some sparkles around her. "Yeah, I want to know to Luke" Samus said jumping in an acrobatic way; every time I see her doing that, I feel some kind of pain in my back..Ouch.. "Huehue~ Is about a secret crush~?" Zelda said patting my head and giggling. "YEAH!" I covered my mouth at the comment, I was blushing really hard right now I guess. I saw Samus with a smirk on her face, Zelda was with a big grin, and Peach was, hum, I really don't what the hell she was doing; She is blushing putting her hands on her face, she is acting like a little girl with a new doll or something.  
"D'aaaw~ Our little blond kiddo want some help~" Samus said putting her arm around my neck. "Who is the lucky one?" Zelda said putting a kissy face.  
"I-It's not what you th..." They cut the words form my mouth "Maybe it's Nana! Or one of those newcomers, you know? The female villagers!" Peach said spinning around. "I-I'ts not one of them!" I said blushing harder; They turned their faces to me "Maybe it's one of us~" The Princesses said at the same time smirking at me. "N-NO!" I said covering my face.  
I sighed. "I-I like someone, b-but… I-I don't know if is right…" A tear came from my left eye. They surprised at my action. I saw that their smiles were gone, they are getting serious right now, that's good sign; well, everything from the princesses are always good. "Don't cry sweet heart" Peach said weeping the tear with her finger. "I'm serious this time, talk with us, _we can help you_" She said with a soft smile, I turned with Samus and Zelda, they had the same soft smile as Peach. Everything was getting easy for me. With the Princesses in my side, everything will get better...I guess.  
I took a big breath and I looked at them. "W-Well, I…." I gave a big gulp, I felt a knot in my throat. "Yes?~" Peach said waiting for the response. "P-Promise me you aren't going to laugh.." I said looking at the floor. "We won't" Samus said holding my hand. "Why would we laugh anyway?" Samus said. "In fact, if is it from you, is not a bad thing ya' know?" Samus said with a smile. I smiled to at her comment.  
I sighed "I-It's not a girl"; They nodded. "Gah! Let's get faster with this!" I said taking my head with both hands. "I LIKE NESS" Tears came from both of my eyes.  
The room got in a very awkward silence.

"…."

"OH MY GOD!" Peach and Zelda yelled at the same time. "Our wishes came true!" Zelda said crying like a drama queen.  
"W-what do you mean?". I said. Samus was clapping happily.  
"AH!" Peach gasped. "You want help with Ness right?!, We need to plan a date, decorations, food and some…." "I kissed him…" I said before she even finish. "Y-you did?!" Zelda said, grabbing my cheeks. "Y-yeah, could you speak with him please, PLEASE?!" "S-sure" The three of them said.  
"One more thing, can I stay here please? I can't see Ness right now."  
"OF COURSE! And you will totally have to tell us all!" Peach said spinning around. I sighed, "Okay…" 

**NO POV**

It was night already, every smasher knew that dinner was ready, Popo and Toon Link were already sitting at the table that they always choose, it was weird not having sight of the PSI users.  
"You think they are not hungry" Toon Link said not touching his soup.  
"What? No! Don't be stupid" Popo said after giving a big bite of his veggie.  
"Sup' guys…" A voice said. "Told ya'! Hi Ness!" Popo said getting another bite of his veggies.  
"You don't look so well. Did you got into a fight with Lucas or something?" Toon Link told him.  
"Of course not. It's just that…well" _((I like you…))_ "This day can't be any more better" Ness said with a smile.  
"Did you got a girlfriend or something? Hahaha It was time you know!" Toon Link said punching softly Ness arm. Ness blushed at the comment, but he just gave a big grin. "_((I wonder where's Lucas… ))"  
_(("….))"  
"It's just me, or the newcomer is looking directly at me" Toon Link said in a whisper to the other boys. The comment made Ness snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Huh?" Ness said looking at the fighter. "You mean, the villager?" Ness said pointing at him.  
"DUDE" Popo slapped Ness hand. "Don't do that!, pointing at people is bad, didn't your fathers teach you something?!" Popo said very mad now.  
"P-Pop-…"  
"Shut UP TOON!" Popo grabbed Toon Link arm and he looked directly at the hero cat eyes. "YOU! OUTSIDE, NOW!" He yelled at Toon Link.  
"W-why?!" Popo didn't give an answer, he just leave the room with Toon Link.  
Ness sighed, he was alone…again… He give a glare to where Villager was, he was alone, he heard whispers from the other tables, they were making fun of him, and guess what? Those were the ones that always bully Lucas.  
The capped boy walked into villagers tables, maybe having a new friend to add in the crew wasn't a bad idea after all, maybe he wanted to make friends.  
"Hi" Ness said waving his hand. The newcomer didn't answer back, he just lift his head a little.  
"I…Uh-.. Hi?" Ness said again, waiting for a response.  
The newcomer played with both if his hands, maybe he was shy after all. Villager turned his head to where Ness was sitting, and he was moving one of his hand like Pac-Man while moving his head in a motion of a 'no'.  
"Ugh…You were with Pac-Man?" Ness said scratching the back of his head.  
Villager shook his head, maybe that was going to be more difficult that he thought. He put one of his hand on his chin and he started to think; A cloud with three dots inside appear at the right of his head.  
"((A-AWESOME!))" Ness thought.  
Villgers took Ness hand and then he proceed to put it on his forehead' the mayor closed his eyes.  
"Oh my god!, I'm reading your mind?! I though it only worked with another PSI user!" Ness said trying to calm down a little.  
"Oh! So tha's why you made that Pac-Man thing with your hand!" Ness with a grin, the Villager just gave a soft smile.  
"You don't know how to talk right?" The villager shook his head. "Anyway, I was hoping that you wanted to stay with our crew, ya' know, Popo, Nana, Lucas… and Toon Link!" Villager blushed with the final named, but the nodded anyway. "Cool!, come with me, and you won't feel alone anymore!" Ness said putting his hand on villagers shoulder.

Villager and Ness were happily eating their food. Villager explained Ness about how his emotions worked with the telepathy.  
"Hi Ne..- What is HE doing in our table?" Popo said sitting in the table looking at Villager, while Toon Link sit at the left side of Villager; the newcomer blushed and he looked away.  
"HI! I'm Toon Link!" The young warrior said with a cheerfully grin. The newcomer wave at him.  
"What, you don't talk?" Popo said in a cold tone. Villager shook his head.  
"He was alone, so I invited him to be our friend, he looks like a nice guy, don't you think?" Ness said.  
"Of course he does!" Toon Link said putting his arm around the Villager.  
Popo saw Villager blushing, maybe he liked HIS Toon Link.  
"Toon Link, let's go!" Popo said standing up.  
"Again? Geeze… I was going to ask something to Vil-…"  
"LET'S GO!"  
Ness, Toon Link and Villager got scared, so, Toon Link quickly stand up.  
"So Villlager, before I go, I will teach you how to talk! Is not going to be that easy, but I will have patience on you" Toon Link the ran to his room.  
"Good Night Ness" Popo said with a smile. "Good Night…Villager" Popo said with a cold tone. Popo left the cafeteria and he followed Toon Link.  
Villager was confused and scared at the scene.  
"What the hell just happen?" Ness said to Villager.

"What the hell is your problem Popo!?" Toon Link yelled at his roommate. "I was making a new friend you know!?. The young warrior said turning around.  
"I don't care, I don't like the way he looks at you" The climber said.  
"He is not going to kill me!" Toon Link laid on his bed.  
"I don't want you to take away" The older boy said.  
"…" The elf-looking didn't answer. "I'm not going to leave… Why are you even trying to avoid him?"  
"I don't want you to feel in love with that creepy kid!" Popo said grabbing Toon Link from the back.  
"What are you even talking about! Let me go!" Toon said trying to get free, but it didn't work that well, Popo was now on top of him.  
"Fuck of..-"  
"I love you…"

**To be continued…**

**Well, well, what's going to happen? I just wanted to add some ToonXVillager, it's not that bad right?, anyway, leave reviews, and sorry for taking so loooong, it won't happen again (maybe lol).  
Popo is jelous~ *giggles*, Ness and Villlager are confused~ Toon Link is…Well, I don't really know, Mad? Angry? Nah… Where's Nana? What's up with Peach, Zelda and Samus? Why so many questions?.  
Well, bye! Let your imagination free! And think about that final words guehehe~**

**PoliwagZ out!**


End file.
